


All's Fair

by splashfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, but i got distracted, i ship this so hard i could literally explode, i'm supposed to be writing free! fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashfree/pseuds/splashfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If a shower weren’t so perfect, she’d feel worse about sneaking into Levi’s room to get it. But surely he’d agree: all’s fair in love, war, and hygiene."</p><p>Hanji steals Levi's hot water. don't ask me how this happened i don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is wrong with this fic but oh my god I don't even care. I haven't written smut in a really long time though, so I hope it's okay, lol. I'm running on negative hours of sleep here so I hope this is semi-coherent WHAT IS MY LIFE

 

The Survey Legion manor has exactly three showers. 

They’re more like glorified spigots, but running water is a miracle within itself, so when the ancient pipes aren’t clogging, bursting, or freezing, the fighting ranks enjoy the wonders of moderately warm water. When the pipes _do_ fail, the greener recruits enjoy the wonders of pulling frigid water from the well.

But one shower is consistently in working order. And only the bravest of officers dare use it.

So when the spigot on the women’s side gurgles like a slit throat, coughs two mouthfuls and expires completely, Hanji Zoe knows exactly where to go.

The spray of lukewarm water is luxurious, and while it’s practically treason to waste such a precious resource, she can’t help but revel in the spray. It slips through her hair and down the slant of her body, and she grins messily, open mouth losing water as quickly as it collects it.

If a shower weren’t so perfect, she’d feel worse about sneaking into Levi’s room to get it. But surely he’d agree: all’s fair in love, war, and hygiene.

Hanji helps herself to Levi’s soap as an outside door opens and closes, followed by the sound of footsteps and the click of the latch. She glances over her shoulder in time to see the bathroom door swinging shut again, hinges accompanied by a weary grumble. Hanji tries not to grin too hard as she hastily washes off and cuts the spray of water.

She steps out of the small shower stall, drying her face with a rough spun towel.

“I thought you were Erwin.” Levi’s voice is muffled through the door.

“Hahhh, nope!” Hanji replies, wringing water from her hair. “It’s just me.”

“Why are you stealing my hot water?” He’s grumpy and Hanji has to stifle her giggle, because it’s adorable how he considers this water to be hot. 

“The shower broke again,” Hanji pouts, toweling herself off and trying not to leave too much of a puddle on Levi’s floor. “I had nowhere else to go.”

Levi snorts. “And what’s wrong with soap and a bucket?” 

Hanji pulls a face he can’t see. “You’re so cold, Lance Corporal.” 

“I certainly will be. Now there’s no hot water.”

Hanji laughs softly as she slips into her robe, cinching the tie around her waist.

“It wasn’t really _that_ hot. You didn’t miss much.”

“I could court-martial you for this, you know.”

“What if I had been Erwin? Would you court-martial me then?”

“Erwin is the commander. He has the right to take my water.”

“Okay, then what about if I had been Eren?”

“I’d have killed you immediately. Are you done in there?”

“Why? In a hurry to drag me off to court?” Hanji ties her hair up and fixes the straps on her glasses. 

“Maybe.”

“Not a lot of incentive to open the door, then,” she says, leaning on the edge of the sink. “Humans are predictable animals, Lance Corporal. You have to be more encouraging if you want them to do what you say.”

“I didn’t know I had to encourage _you_ , Zoe.”

Hanji feels her heart thump, a smile breaking over her mouth. Okay, so humans really _are_ predictable.

“A little encouragement every now and then doesn’t hurt,” she shrugs.

Hanji can hear that tiny smile on his lips. “Then open the door, Hanji, _because I want to see you._ ” 

She gets a glimpse of him – pale, worn, and dirty – as he turns to face her, but the next moment she’s cupping his face with her hand, kissing his mouth in a sweet hello. He sighs into her, jaw loosening as he kisses her back with tidy efficiency. He smells like forest and horse and dirt and blood; his mouth sour from a long day’s journey; and though Hanji can tell just how much it bothers him, she rather likes it. More accurately, she likes Levi – state of cleanliness, irrelevant.

Hanji slips her hand down his neck, tugging him closer by the edge of his jacket but he resists her.

“I’ll get you filthy,” he says darkly. He really _is_ dirty, now that she sees him properly. Must’ve been one hell of a day.

“Don’t care.” To prove her point, she embraces him, a gesture he doesn’t reject, but also doesn’t fully reciprocate; Hanji can picture his dirty hands held awkwardly aloft behind her and it makes her smile. After a time, however, he sighs again, tension leaving his shoulders as he settles against her neck.

“I’m tired,” he mumbles, and Hanji holds him a little closer. 

“Long day?”

He grunts.

“Tell me about it?”

Another grunt.

“Then should I tell you about my day? The kids were really – ” 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Levi says abruptly and Hanji grins. He detangles from her, sneaking a quick kiss to her neck as he does so. It makes Hanji giddy, as does the way he considers her now, flat eyes calculating. “Don’t leave just yet.”

Hanji quirks an eyebrow to match her smirk. “Roger that.”

She can hear him swearing in the shower, and Hanji can’t tell if it’s in regards to the mammoth task of ridding his skin of filth or the sorry water temperature. Regardless, she winces in sheepish commiseration.

Hanji sits on the edge of his bed, gazing out the blown glass window at the wide expanse beyond. A smooth green lawn; a dying bronze sun; shadows in the trees that fall slowly into a peaceful summer night. Details that make life beautiful.

She knows some people don’t see these things. They can’t see past the daily horrors, maintain that life is just a brief triumph over inevitability and will one day extinguish like a candle in the dark.

It’s a hard argument to counter, especially when Hanji herself has experienced the despair this war creates. But perhaps, she thinks, what makes the candle burn so brilliantly _is_ its transience before the dark.

The door clicks open and a thoroughly scrubbed and shirtless Levi emerges, towelling the water from his hair.

And maybe some things in life can never truly be robbed of beauty after all.

“It was cold,” Levi reports flatly as he dries his ears.

Hanji grins sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Levi’s body is a compact package of muscle and bone, much sturdier than his stature suggests. It is an adept body; a body that has slain countless Titans and that suits the maneuver gear as though it were customized to the mechanism and not the other way around. An all-around pleasing specimien to examine – strictly for scientific purposes, of course – and Levi catches her at it. He quirks an eyebrow.

“What’s that look for?” 

“Just some satisfying research, Lance Corporal.”

Levi snorts and rolls his eyes. “It’s a stupid face you’re making.”

“You know me. I get stupid over some things.”

“Oh?” Levi crosses to hang his towel over the door of his wardrobe. “And here I thought Titans were the only things that get you stupid.”

“Now you’re just being coy,” Hanji says, gratified by the smirk he casts her over his shoulder. His back is wonderful, a taut expanse of skin mottled with the shadows of shoulderblades and the whisper of ribs, dimples of vetebrae and hipbones hanging above the waistband of his pants. “What are you doing?”

“Finding a shirt,” he says into his wardrobe.

“Don’t bother,” Hanji yawns, falling backward. “I’ll just have to take it off you again. Sir.”

He pauses. Again, that heavy-lidded look. Hanji wiggles her eyebrows and Levi chuckles, kneeling onto the bed.

“Sounds troublesome,” he says.

“Yeah.” Hanji reaches for him reflexively, running her fingers down the flat line of his sternum. “But it’s a worthy task. All for the greater good.”

Levi snorts, leaning over her.

“You know us in the Survey Legion – going to any and all lengths for the sake of humanity’s – ”

“Shut _up_.”

She does happily, breathing in this new Levi – clean and freshmouthed and subsequently far more confident. His mouth is careful and languous, toungue pushing past her lips to brush her own. Hanji moans softly, fingertips dragging across his scalp and curling at the nape of his neck.

He has her breath when he pulls back. She manages a dizzy smile. “I missed you.”

It’s a discovery, as it is every day when the sun sets. In daylight, humanity’s collective mind is occupied by one thing and one thing only, but in darkness, the individual emerges. People remember their interests – the stories they’ve read, their taste in food, a joke they heard in passing that day. They remember their dead companions and their living friends and how human relationships are unfathomable in the best and worst ways.

The individual remembers they are separate – and in virtue of this, they realize just how much they need each other. 

Levi is studying her face, a smile ghosting on his mouth as he brushes back a few stray locks from her forehead. “Yeah,” he says. “You too.”

Then his arm gives out and he flops down beside her. Hanji laughs.

“Really? That tired?”

“Yes.” His voice is muffled in the pillow next to her ear, arm slung loosely over her. His eyes are closed. “I’m not cut out to be a babysitter.”

“Aww,” Hanji coos, tracing the musculature of his arm with a finger. “What did sweet little Eren do now?” 

“Nothing,” Levi grunts. “He’s fine. Too eager, in fact. It’s just exhausting. Having to deal with him.”

“You’re just not good with new people,” Hanji reminds him, cradling his wrist to study his veins. “You couldn’t stand me when we first met, remember?”

Levi’s eye slits open. “Who says I can stand you now?”

Hanji pinches him on the ribs and Levi makes a bizarre noise, somewhere in between bird and beast. He grins into the pillow.

“I’m sure you two will be friends in no time,” Hanji says cheerily.

“Just like you and me?”

“Sure,” she says, examining Levi’s limp hand. “Just start screwing Recruit Jaegar as well.” 

Levi’s dirty look is a remarkable accomplishment for such a neatfreak. Hanji laughs.

“What the hell is that?” Levi growls. “Are you _trying_ to give me nightmares?” 

“Rivaille, if you have dream sex with Eren Jaeger and don’t invite me, I will never, ever forgive you.”

He rolls his eyes closed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ooh, what would it be like?” Hanji glows, manipulating Levi’s hand in demonstration. “Would young Eren take the initiative? Sweep his dashing commanding officer off his feet? Oh, but you’re hardly the passive type, now are y– ”

Levi’s hand animates to clamp over her mouth, stifling Hanji’s further words into giggles.

“Stop. Talking.” Levi’s hand is warm and firm and clean against her smile. Hanji kisses his palm.

His eye opens again and he considers her for a moment.

“You know I couldn’t replace you,” he mumbles, voice muted from lethargy or embarrassment, Hanji can’t tell. Either way, it makes her stomach flutter.

“What was that, Lance Corporal?” she smiles, shifting close enough to feel Levi’s breath on her skin. “I think you just said something sweet.”

Levi grunts non-committally, blinking slowly at her. For a moment, they just watch each other, lying side-by-side, almost too close to keep the other in focus. Usually, Hanji has more than a million things she wants to say, but in moments like these, words are quaint. Levi’s arm shifts down her side, his eyes fluttering shut. Meaningless. She can feel his nose brush hers, the bare whisper of his lips.

Words can’t possibly do this justice.

Levi kisses her with honesty, and in the lilt of his breath, Hanji can feel those inner barriers recede. She slips her fingers softly down his chest, feeling his muscles contract, his teeth scraping across her lower lip. He smells like soap and skin and heat, one strong hand curling open on her back, pulling down the curve of her hip. Hanji shifts her legs, humming into his mouth as Levi catches the inside of her knee and pushes his thigh in between hers.

Hanji sighs at the pressure, the heat already burning between her legs igniting across her body in flares. Her muscles tighten, hands gripping Levi’s sharp hip to pull herself flush against his body. Even though she viscerally aches for it, Hanji knows she can’t ever have him inside her. They have to be careful, because foremost they are soldiers, and Hanji can’t afford to be relieved of duty on account of pregnancy. Though it isn’t as though they’ve never talked about it; once she mentioned kids in passing, almost as a joke, but Hanji still remembers that quiet, almost tender look that passed through his eyes at her words.

She tangles her legs in his, draping her arms over his shoulders as he bites kisses down her neck. His weight shifts her effortlessly onto her back, his shoulderblades slicing cleanly beneath Hanji’s fingers. His hand is slow and strong, thumb dragging a thin line of desire up the inside of her thigh. Hanji rocks into him with a breathy whine.

“I want you inside me,” she whispers against his ear, because even though she knows they can’t, it’s worth feeling Levi’s whole body tense at her words. He finds her mouth again, kisses her fiercely, his hand heavy and slow between her legs. His fingers are slick and tireless, teasing and probing in ways that leave Hanji breathless. They’ve done this enough times to have a good sense of the other – what works and what doesn’t – and like any activity he does, Levi continues to prove himself fastidious and more than effective. Or so Hanji is ready to admit, her face flushed, stomach clenched, toes curling. 

Both at length and far too quickly, the pleasure mounts to a peak and she comes with a voiced gasp, spine arching, mouthing emptily for a moment before Levi’s lips brush hers, loose and gentle. Her head is spinning and for a moment Levi lets her breathe as the wave of dizziness receeds and clearer vision returns.

“Still there?” he says. He’s breathing hard himself, hair touseled across his face. Hanji pushes his bangs back; she’s always thought his eyes were beautiful, in their own, odd way. 

“Just barely,” she tells him with a grin that solidifies with that teensy smirk of pride at the corner of his mouth. “Oh, I’ll give you something to smirk about.” 

Hanji shifts and Levi lets her push him onto his back, straddle his waist, and lace her fingers into his. His lips are flushed pink, dark eyes charged, hair disheveled, and Hanji’s fairly sure that she’s never seen the lance corporal look quite so ravishable before. Her grin is wolfish as she makes a show of dragging her hands down the stretch of his bare arms to the center of his chest.

“What a lovely body,” she sighs, her fingers identifying every muscle, every tendon, every bone.

Levi snorts. “Your face is stupid again.”

Hanji smiles. “You should be flattered.” 

“Never said I wasn’t.”

Though his voice is steady as it always is, Levi’s breathing shallow in anticipation, eyes flashing, muscles jumping beneath her touch. He’s not fully hard yet, but that’s something Hanji remedies quickly, slipping her fingers down the plane of his chest, over his abdomen, and beneath the waistband of his cotton pants.

The sight of Levi losing his composure is positively decadent. He silently gasps, breath shuddering from his lungs as she touches him, lightly dragging her fingertips up and down his shaft; positively _groans_ as she gently pinches his head. His vulnerability is breathtaking – head tipped back, eyes screwed shut, lips parted, body primed beneath her – and it makes Hanji want to do all sorts of wicked things to the esteemed lance corporal.

“You’re so beautiful.” The words shuttle from her as Hanji dips to Levi’s neck, lips trailing a hot path down his body. His stomach tenses beneath her, and before Levi has the chance to respond, Hanji tugs his waistband from his hips and takes him into her mouth.

Levi hisses and gasps, hands clenching openly before twisting into the sheets. His legs jerk beneath Hanji’s steady hands and she hums, tongue flat against the underside of his shaft. She likes this – perhaps more than anything she’s done with Levi – but the first time she tried it, he wasn’t so keen. Rather, he put up a valiant effort trying to dissuade her on the basis of some principle of hygeine, but it was a hard argument to keep coherent under the crippling waves of pleasure. He gave up fairly quickly, instead falling back onto the pillows with a long string of colorful explicatives (much to Hanji’s delight).

She can hear him swearing now in a whispered, unintelligible slur, and while it makes her want to smile, Hanji has to focus. She relaxes her throat as she slips down, pursing her lips and taking him in as far as she dares before pulling up with a wet slurp, feeling his body shudder and jerk beneath her. The sheets tug, his breath an uneven tear as she goes down on him again, tongue clever, teeth light but present.   

“Godda—ghn…” Levi swallows a curse, one hand releasing the tortured sheets to snarl into her tied hair. Hanji flutters her tongue against his shaft, carefully tracing the contour of his head. She can feel his knuckles tight against her scalp, tugging but never too hard. His breath is a choked shudder, but Levi always holds up much longer than Hanji expects he will.

Eventually though, his breathing hitches in that telling way, other hand gripping her shoulder in warning. Hanji ignores him, hums tenderly as he comes, hips stuttering, thick and strong across her tongue. She swallows in one quick movement, only pulling off him once he’s thoroughly spent.

Levi’s eyes are glassy, his breathing labored and face flushed. His gaze slides onto her from beneath his disheveled bangs, a lascivious grin lacing up the corners of his mouth. “You’re good at that.”

Hanji smirks, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Well it’s as they say, Lance Corporal.” She smoothes a hand from his stomach to his neck, tenderly biting and licking the shell of his ear. “Practice makes perfect.”

Levi laughs softly, and it’s one of those few times he truly does. Hanji’s smile softens, heart thumping and skin tingling. There’s really no better sound in the world. She’s convinced.

Levi grabs her, pulls her close beside him, his arm hooked over her waist. “Stay here tonight,” he mumbles.

“Always.”

“One time you didn’t.”

Hanji smiles ruefully, slipping her foot against his. “I apologized, didn’t I?”

“Still pissed me off.”

Hanji laughs once through her nose, shifting closer, and Levi tightens his grip on her slightly. His eyes are closed, breath easing into the steady rhythm she knows so well, and Hanji presses a kiss to his head. “Sweet dreams, Levi,” she whispers. 

Levi murmurs something in return, his lips soft and lingering against her neck as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Sleep, then back to writing _Free!_ fanfic. Thanks for reading, lolll X)


End file.
